1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for applying photo-luminescent pigment to a substrate surface, more particularly for applying photo-luminescent pigment to aluminum or other metal strips used, for example, as stair nosings. The invention also relates to a product produced by the method and apparatus.
2. Background to the Invention
Low level floor or walkway lighting is commonly used in such places as picture theaters, sports arenas and aircraft as both a courtesy and safety feature for patrons or passengers. This lighting often takes the form of an electrical or electronic lighting means in or on the floor along either side of a walkway or across the nosing of stairs. Low level floor lighting is particularly important in picture theaters and sports arenas where patrons may be required to negotiate steps in aisles when only low levels of ambient light are present, or in stairwells of buildings during an emergency when there may be failure of the main lighting source.
Known methods of floor lighting using electrical or electronic means have a disadvantage because they require electrical wiring to be run to areas where access for the wiring may be limited. They are also prone to failure during failure of the main power supply. Additionally, the electronic lighting means are often of a low voltage type requiring some form of voltage reduction means such as an inverter, converter, or transformer. Not only does addition of this equipment add to the complexity and cost of the installation but also provides for additional modes of failure.
It is known to apply a photo-luminescent pigment to a rope, tape or fabric. This photo-luminescent pigment is stimulated by visible light and remains luminescent for a considerable period after the light source is removed. The problem with tape or fabric impregnated with pigment is that it lacks durability for heavy wear areas such as walkways or stairs.
Photo-luminescent pigment has been sprayed onto more durable substrate surfaces such as aluminum or metal strips or extrusions. Once the spray has dried, it is ground to provide a smooth finished surface. This overcomes the abovementioned problems associated with heavy wear areas, but considerable pigment is wasted during the spraying and grinding process.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for applying photo-luminescence pigment to a substrate which avoids or overcomes some of the abovementioned disadvantages, or which at least provides the public with a useful choice.